Meant To Be Loved
by Fae Tiggular
Summary: Elphaba Thropp took a huge leap and a great risk when she defied gravity. Aeadan Kittridge is a lead operative of the Resistance. He deals with life as it comes along, and never expected for a woman with green skin to teach him about himself, and everyone around him. Rated T for violence. [AU after Act 1. Rated T for violence. There is Fiyeraba, but it isn't the focus of the plot.]


**Disclaimer: Wicked is not my property, just one of my many obsessions, although it's the only one I've ever been on the original stage for. **

**A/N: Okay, so this multi-chap should be done by the end of this month as it is my entry for the April session of Camp NaNoWriMo. So far the chapters aren't terribly long, and I have no current update schedule due to my insanely busy life schedule. I've been planning on writing this fic since 2013 and now I'm finally getting there so yay!**

Elphaba Thropp pushed herself up on her elbows and groaned at the pain in her back. Sleeping on a forest floor isn't as comfortable as you may think. She thought to herself. It's cold, and hard, and when you're being hunted by all of Oz, it's dangerous.

Elphaba shrugged off the discomfort, and stood, her mind reeling. It had been three times now, she'd slept outside. Trekking through woods by day, and riding her broom through the night. She could only sleep for a few precious hours, and even those were wary.

Being on the run was difficult. She hadn't found anything to eat, and was still unsure of what she'd encounter when she reached her destination, wherever that was.

What if she couldn't find anyone from the Resistance to help her? What if someone turned her in? What if the Gale Force found her first? How was poor Glinda doing? She'd left her friend alone, to follow her own selfish goals. She'd invited Glinda to go with her, join forces against the Wizard and bring justice. Glinda had declined, she was too pampered and privileged to join a rebellion, help lead a revolution.

Elphaba bent down and picked up her pointed black hat, the one that her best friend had given her as a mean joke, which had actually brought them together. Staring at the hat now was painful, and Elphaba knew that she wasn't really angry with her friend. Just, slightly disappointed. But she and Glinda both led different lives, and had chosen separate paths.

Glinda would go back to Shiz, and forget about her old green friend. She would graduate, and go work for the Wizard, marry Fiyero, and they would live happily ever after.

Elphaba wouldn't have that though. She was a fugitive. A green fugitive who wouldn't ever find anyone to settle down with. No man would ever want to marry her. Except for Fiy—

Elphaba knew she couldn't think about him right now. She plucked her broom from where it rested against a tree, threw her bag containing the Grimmerie over her shoulder, straightened her hat, and set out with a determined attitude.

She had to keep on moving. Towards the western sky.

Aeadan Kittridge couldn't sleep. His internal clock was again blaring as he tried to catch a nap at 7:07 AM.

He had been up all night, trailing a high ranked Gale Forcer who suspected to have information on Morrible's plans. As was overheard by an undercover Resistance member called Finbar who frequently scouted the bar that said Gale Forcer, as well as most others, went to every night.

Aeadan was too young to walk into a bar and not be stared at/asked to leave, so he relied on the words heard by other members, who were.

After following the soldier around the Emerald City all night since he'd left the bar, Aeadan frustratingly discovered, that what Finbar overheard, was actually the Gale Forcer's personal dilemma involving his wife's horrible plan to divvy up the work in the house, and compromise.

Upon this discovery, Aeadan went back to his and his uncle's home in the City. He showered, and fell into his queen sized bed just as the sun came up. And hit his eyelids.

Aeadan usually awoke at the crack of dawn, and rarely if he'd pulled an all nighter, would his routine allow him to sleep during the day.

The 15 year old groaned and sat up in bed. Baffled as to what to do, he did what he usually did, stood up and went over to his desk, grabbing his finest pen, and his most recent leather bound notebook. Then he sat down, and began to write,

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Last night was a bust. That guard didn't know a thing about Morrible's plans, as far as I can tell at least. I'm pretty positive that he was telling his buddies about his wife, and Finbar, who was as always drinking, misheard him. I was skeptical in the first place about anyone entrusting him with any sort of important anything, he seems like an idiot. I considered just casting spell to make myself look older, but I haven't had as much energy as I'd like lately, so I took the easy way out and let someone else do the work. I_

_So I'll personally be kicking Finbar in the shin for sending me on that wild goose chase. Uncle Krystoffer isn't home yet, he probably slept in his office again. I tell you, he's an amazing actor dad, you never mentioned that._

_I'm a good actor too. It's been getting worse. I would have just listened the the Gale Forcer's thoughts, but focusing on one voice is harder than usual lately. If I'd tried to let one in, they'd all flow in, and the Emerald City is too populated for that. It's happened once, and I'm determined not to let it happen again._

_Oh, remember that "wicked witch" that escaped from the palace a few days ago? Uncle caught a glimpse of her when she arrived, and her skin really is green! Pretty cool I think, but it seems to have scared most people out of their wits. But I don't judge, just like you guys taught me._

_Uncle thinks that she'll seek us out, she said that she'd head to the west, which is where we're based. I really think that we're lucky to have the Vinkuns on our side the way they are. The king understands that Animals are just like people and deserve rights._

_It was good thinking you and uncle had back then. And the Wizard is none too happy about the fact that King Alalard is still letting Animal supporters take refuge in his kingdom, but he doesn't care. He is a great king._

_Uncle is home now, so I'll write to you tomorrow, or if another interesting thing happens today._

_I miss you both greatly._

_Your loving son,_

_Aeadan._

Krystoffer opened the door to Aeadan's bedroom just as he put the journal back on its shelf overhead, the last one on the right, it sat in orderly fashion among many others.

"Morning, Uncle." Aeadan said, turning in his chair to face him.

Krystoffer leaned on the door frame, his clothes slightly rumpled. His hair in disarray.

He'd fallen asleep at his desk again.

"Hungry?" Krystoffer yawned.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Aeadan answered. He was surprised, Krystoffer had pretty much been up all night, and he was offering to make them something to eat. Krystoffer was a rubbish cook when he was tired. And Aeadan knew his way around a kitchen better than his uncle, even if it was only the simple stuff.

Aeadan opened his mouth to suggest that he went and got something to bring back, when his Krystoffer went, "So you'll be making breakfast then? Great, I'm in the shower."

Then he ruffled his nephew's hair with a grin, and left the room.  
Leave me a review?


End file.
